IndoBell
by Nesia Dirgantara
Summary: pokoknya ini cerita cinta IndoBell. ughh... ini pai kesukaanku.


Terlihat laki-laki berkulit coklat eksotik sedang berjalan pulang. Melewati kompleks pembelanjaan yang dipenuhi toko-toko baju, aksesoris, restoran, kafe, dll. Sampai dia berhenti di sebuah gang karena melihat seseorang yang dia kenal sedang duduk di sana. Segera dia menghampiri orang itu.

"hei, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada orang itu.

Orang itu menatap kepada dia dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata. Sontak dia kaget dan langsung memeluknya. "ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"hiks, hiks, kakak... Dia membenci diriku..." jawab orang itu sambil menangis.

"sstt... Tenanglah, aku tahu kakakmu tidak mungkin membenci dirimu. Pasti ada alasannya, dan juga air mata tidak cocok di wajah manis kamu, dear. " ujarnya menenangkan orang itu sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi orang itu.

Di perlakukan seperti itu membuat orang itu merona karena perlakuan lembut dia. "nama,... Nama kakak siapa?"

Dengan senyuman lembut dia menjawab "Rangga Wijayakrama Dirgantara. Panggil Aku Rangga. Namamu siapa? Ma-maaf jika aku lancang memeluk dan menyentuh dirimu" tiba-tiba Rangga teringat bahwa dia telah menyentuh perempuan tanpa adanya ikatan. Mengingat hal itu membuat dirinya malu dan merona hebat hingga membuat wajah tampannya merah.

Melihat tingkah Rangga membuat orang itu tertawa kecil dan tersenyum manis. "namaku Natalia Arloskaya. Terima kasih, kak Rangga." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Rangga hingga membuat wajah Rangga bertambah merah melihat Natalia, terpesona.

"a-ah, Arloskaya... "

"Panggil Aku Natalia, kak Rangga. " ujar Natalia memotong pembicaraan Rangga.

"u-uh... Ba-baiklah. Na-na-natalia..."

"uhm, itu baru benar..." senang mendengar Rangga memanggil Nama depannya membuat Natalia tanpa sadar tersenyum bebas.

"ne, Natalia maukah kamu ikut denganku. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ta-tapi jika kamu tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok!"

"baiklah"

 **Rangga pov.**

Halo, namaku Rangga Wijayakrama Dirgantara, aku anak 1 dari 2 bersaudara. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan bersama Natalia, adik dari sahabatku. Yang aku tahu dari Natalia hanya sebatas adik dari sahabatku Ivan. Sahabatku atau Ivan tidak pernah membahas tentang keluarganya padaku lebih jauh. Hal ini pun baru aku ketahui, tentang Nama Adiknya atau Natalia. Aku mengajak Natalia ke game center untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Kami bermain segala permainan di sana. Mulai dari basket, menembak zombi, dll. Bahkan kami bermain dance dan duet dan menjadi pusat perhatian di sana karena kami melakukan dance tanpa salah. Ugh, aku malu sekali. Tetapi melihat Natalia tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, membuatku ikut bahagia. Mungkin aku harus menggunakan uang minggu ini dan tidak jadi beli anime baru.  
T^T

Setelah puas kami bermain di game center, akhirnya kami pergi ke sebuah restoran dengan tema maid. Kami memilih meja paling ujung di atas. Disana kami memesan omlet 2, jus alpukat dan jus apel. Setelah pesanan mereka datang mereka terdiam dan menikmati makanan omlet mereka.

"kak Rangga, apa kau ingin tahu apa alasanku menangis di sana tadi?" ujar Natalia membuka pembicaraan.

"aku... Jika kamu tidak mau menceritakan hal itu aku tidak akan memaksakannya." jawabku padanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"kak Rangga,... Akan aku ceritakan semua hal tentang diriku dan kakakku.

Sebenarnya diriku adalah adik tiri kak Ivan. Ayah kami menikahi ibuku setelah ibu kak Ivan meninggal 6 bulan kemudian. Dari Istri pertama ayah, mempunyai dua anak yaitu kak Ivan dan kak Yekaterina. Dan istri keduanya lahirlah aku. Awalnya aku tidak mengetahui hal ini sampai pada umurku yang ke 8 tahun aku mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuaku. Aku begitu syok mendengar hal ini, aku berlari keluar dari rumah dan bersembunyi di bawah pohon maple. Aku menangisi hal ini, ternyata aku hanya anak penganggu rumah tangga ibu Kak Ivan dan Yekaterina. Sampai kak Ivan datang dan memeluk diriku dan mengatakan hal itu tidak benar. Dia menenangkan diriku dan mengatakan bahwa diriku adalah permata dari keluarga. Saat itu aku merasakan bahwa kak Ivan begitu keren. Aku mengira perasaan itu sebagai rasa cinta yang ternyata baru aku sadari bahwa sebenarnya perasaan itu hanya sebatas kagum pada dirinya. Kamu tahu kak Rangga, aku selalu memaksakan kehendak diriku pada dirinya. Aku betul-betul egois bukan, kak Rangga. Aku selalu meminta kak Ivan untuk menikah dan menerima cintaku yang hanyalah merupakan rasa kagum padanya. Aku benar-benar gadis yang tidak tau malu ya, kak Rangga... "

"tidak itu tidak benar, Natalia. Kamu hanyalah seorang gadis yang ingin merasakan kasih sayang kakakmu lebih tercurah kepadamu. Itu hal yang benar kok. Hanya cara dirimu mengungkapkannya yang salah. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lebih jauh." potong Rangga sambil tersenyum lembut pada Natalia.

 **Rangga pov end.**

Melihat Rangga tersenyum membuat Natalia merona dan detakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Perutnya terasa bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dari dalam perutnya. Rangga yang melihat hal itu bingung dan mengira Natalia sakit.

"kamu tidak apa-apa, Natalia?" tanyanya khawatir. Tanpa sadar, Rangga menaruh telapak tangannya yang hangat ke kening Natalia.

Natalia yang diperlakukan seperti itu dibuat pipinya tambah merona hebat hingga membuat wajahnya tambah merah. Menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Rangga.

"ah, sudah jam 5 sore. Sudah waktunya kita pulang, aku akan mengantarkan kamu pulang ke rumah ya! Seorang gadis tidak boleh pulang sendirian, bahaya loh..." ujar tiba-tiba Rangga teringat bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan jarum ke 5.

Natalia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar bahwa Rangga akan mengantarkannya pulang. Entah mengapa ada perasaan senang mendengar bahwa Rangga akan mengantarkannya pulang, dan dia dan Rangga dapat bersamaan lebih lama lagi. Memikirkan tentang hal itu membuat Natalia merona tanpa sadar. Menundukkan kepalanya, agar tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya yang merona termaksud Rangga.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah mansion, akhirnya mereka berpisah sampai di sana. Sebelum itu, Natalia bertanya sesuatu pada Rangga yang membuat Rangga merona mendengarnya.

"kak Rangga, apa kak Rangga punya pacar? Tunangan? Atau istri?" tanya Natalia dengan wajah polos akan tetapi penuh harap.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Rangga merona dan salah tingkah. "A-a-ku, aku tidak punya siapapun yang tadi kau bilang. Aku belum berpikir sampai kesana. Aku harus menyelesaikan sekolah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang matang baru mencari pasangan. Aku tidak dapat menjamin kebahagiaan tanpa bisa memberikan pasanganku kebahagiaan dari hasil keringatku sendiri. Makanya, kalau aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus aku akan melamar orang yang aku sukai tanpa berpacaran. Karena menurut aku itu bukan hal yang baik karena, pacaran itu tidak ada ikatan yang kuat. Aku takut, nanti aku melakukan sesuatu tanpa adanya ikatan dan membuat diriku harus bertanggung jawab. " ujar Rangga panjang lebar dan dihentikan Natalia dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir Rangga.

"sstt... Aku tahu, kak Rangga berbeda dengan cowok lain. Aku begitu terpesona akan sifat kak Rangga. Kak Rangga, bolehkah aku berharap bahwa gadis yang akan kau nikahi nanti adalah aku? Aku tahu aku egois, kita bahkan baru berkenalan kurang dari 12 jam. Tapi, aku merasa begitu nyaman dan senang bersama kak Rangga. Aku cinta pada kak Rangga. " ujar Natalia tiba-tiba membuat Rangga merona.

"A-a-ku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, maafkan aku. Kita hanya sebatas teman dulu ya, Natalia. Aku tidak dapat menjadikan dirimu pacarku. Tapi, jika aku sudah cukup untuk menjadi seseorang yang baik untukmu, aku akan menikahi dirimu jika kamu belum ada yang punya." ucap Rangga serius.

"aku akan menunggu hal itu, kak Rangga. " ucap Natalia serius juga sambil tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah di depan gerbang mansion tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka diperhatikan seseorang dari sebuah kamera cctv.

"sungguh hal yang sangat indah da, aku harap kamu jaga adikku baik-baik da, Rangga..." ucap seorang pria mirip Natalia di depan tv cctv.

 **End.**

Akhirnya selesai juga, IndoBel. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Terima kasih sudah membacanya.

 **Omake**.

Ivan berjalan menuruni tangga sampai dia melihat adanya Natalia yang sedang menonton acara tv tentang cinta.

"Na-na-natalia,? " ujar Ivan takut-takut.

"uhm, Oh kak Ivan?" tanya Natalia santai dan cuek.

"kamu se-sedang apa da?" tanya Ivan mulai rileks.

"sedang menonton. Oh iya, kak Ivan kamu mengenal Kak Rangga maksudku Rangga Wijayakrama Dirgantara? " tanya Natalia sambil menatap Ivan.

Tanpa sadar Natalia, Ivan menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Natalia. "Tentu saja da, dia adalah sahabatku da. Dia sangat populer di kalangan cewek-cewek di sekolah karena sifatnya yang baik, ramah dan murah senyum. Lagi pula, Rangga tampak manis da~" jawab Ivan.

Mendengar kata 'populer di kalangan cewek-cewek' membuat Natalia cemburu. Tanpa sadar dia mulai mengasah pisau-pisau miliknya. " jika mereka mendekati kak Rangga seujung rambut dan menggoda kak Rangga. Aku akan memberikan mereka kenangan yang manis., hihihi... " ujar Natalia sambil cekikikan sendiri memikirkan 'kenangan manis' untuk orang yang mendekati Rangga.

Ivan yang melihat adiknya seperti itu langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju ke dalam kamarnya, takut.

 **End Omake.**


End file.
